black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dooley
Dooley was a pirate serving on Captain Flint's Walrus crew. He had a bit of an abrasive personality, but was a strong fighter in hand-to-hand combat. History Season One When trying to breach the bunker of the Andromache, Gates proposes that they dangle men over the side on ropes who will try and breach the hull using axes. When no one volunteers, Flint orders Dooley, Paxton, Bobby and Logan to do it. Season Two Dooley survives the disastrous battle with the Spanish Man O' War with roughly thirty other crewmates. He listens with skepticism along with the rest of the crew while Flint proposes that they take the warship rather than the gold. During the battle to capture the ship, Dooley fights the Spanish crew and briefly aids Logan in raising the anchor. Silver attempts to give an account of goings on before the crew in the galley. He says that a member of the rigging crew was seen relieving himself over the side of the ship and then, out of options, decided to clean himself with his bare hand. This prompts Dooley to rise from his seat and strike Silver to the ground and wipe his palm slowly across Silver's face, to the amusement of the crew. During the capture of the English merchantman, he stays on the warship while Dufresne leads the vanguard to take their prize. When fighting breaks out however, the vanguard is outnumbered and Dufresne is indecisive. The pirates retreat back to the warship, and Flint uses the chaos to take command. Dooley accepts Flint's reinstated captaincy. When Silver tells the men that they will have to wait on the ship while the captain procures provisions in Nassau, Dooley reacts with indignance. He says that there hasn't been a vote and that he wants to go home. Dooley says that they just voted Flint back into captaincy and he's already skirting the rules. Silver then explains that because they're sailing a Spanish warship, the captain and quartermaster have to alert Hornigold, whose fort protects the bay from Spanish warships. Dooley replies that they are flying the Black, which shows their alleigance, however Silver points out that their flag is flying behind the massive red crosses of Spain on the sails. Dooley is still angry and demands a vote, but before the issue escalates any further, Logan claps him on the back and promises that it'll be sorted. Dooley listens to Flint's speech before his and Hornigold's combined crews about the necessity of getting Vane out of the fort before they retrieve the Urca gold. Dooley lands with the rest of the crew at the beach to prepare for the battle at the fort. He is fixing a pistol before Billy Bones arrives in the midst of the camp. Dooley and the rest of the crew rush to greet him, for they'd all thought that he was dead. The fight at the fort never materalizes after Flint has a new plan to use Abigail Ashe to curry favor with her father and redeem Nassau with his help. The combined crew holds a vote in a warehouse over whether to elect Flint or Hornigold as captain. Dooley listens as Hornigold talks about Flint's treachery and untrustworthiness. He is disturbed when he hears the news that the gold is gone. However, after Silver's speech about how Flint offers them legitimacy, Dooley votes for Flint. Dooley remains on the crew of the Man O' War. He is present when Silver recounts the horrible death of a pirate that he witnessed in Charles Town. Before Charles Vane's attack on the Spanish Man O' War in Charles Town, Dooley reported this to Mr. Scott that he thought he saw something suspicious in the water. During the attack, Dooley defended the ship from Vane's crew, but he was overwhelmed with the rest of the crew and captured. Dooley and the rest of the crew are then shackled and placed on the main deck, guarded by Vane's crew. When Jenks and Yardley take Silver from the crew, Dooley stands with his brothers and begin fighting the guards before they threaten to fire on them. However, this was a diversion that allowed them to discreetly take the keys to their bonds. They then attacked Vane's crew, killing or capturing them. Billy then brings the gravely injured Silver on to the main deck, and Dooley and Muldoon bring Silver to Howell. They later hold Silver down while his leg is amputated by Howell. Season Three Dooley searches Hallendale's ship with Flint, Billy and Joji after it is found abandoned. They are mystified as to why the crew marooned their captain and abandoned ship. They are then forced to retreat once a British warship is spotted on the horizon. The crew of the Walrus is then offered pardons by Hornigold, who accepted a royal pardon. Dooley then listens to Flint's speech, where he encourages the crew to resist the pardons. Flint says that they cannot fight due to Hornigold's superior position, however he convinces them to sail the Walrus into a tempest. Dooley helps manage the rigging from the deck of the ship as the Walrus sails through the storm. The ship is battered by massive waves. The wind then drives the top of the masts into the sea, causing the ship to turn briefly on its side and nearly capsize. Flint then cuts away the top of the fore and main masts, righting the ship. The crew then moves belowdecks while Flint pilots the ship on his own. While the ship survives the storm, they are becalmed in the Doldrums, where there is no wind to move the ship, and much of the ship's food and water supplies were ruined by the storm. Dooley is in charge of the eel traps that provide a small stream of food to the crew while they are trapped in the Doldrums. Their supplies continue to dwindle and the traps aren't bringing in very much. Flint and Silver are able to save the crew from starvation by harpooning several sharks. Shortly thereafter, the wind picks up again, and the crew sails to an uncharted island. On the island, the crew makes camp on the beach and rest. However, they are soon captured by a large group of Maroons, who lead the pirates to their camp deep in the jungle. Flint tells the crew that they have been captured by Maroons, escaped slaves. Dooley then points out that the crew has taken on many slaves in the past, and freed a lot of them, hoping that this would ingratiate them with the Maroons. Billy then points out that the crew has sold more than they've freed and even if it were otherwise, the Maroons would assume that anyway. At the camp, the crew is assembled before the Maroon Queen, who interrogates Silver as to how they arrived there. She then has the pirates locked in cages. Dooley is placed in a cage with Flint, Silver, Billy, Joji and Howell. Already inside the cage is Ben Gunn, who tells them that he is the last member of a captured crew. He then tells them that they will soon be forced to do hard labor, which will likely result in their deaths. Dooley and the crew are shocked to learn that the leader of the Maroons is Mr. Scott, who has returned to the camp after being injured helping slaves escape. Flint offers to negotiate a deal between them and the Maroons and if the Queen refuses, he will take her hostage in exchange for the release of his crew. Dooley is shocked when Howell finds the knife that Flint was going to use to take the Queen hostage. Flint is successful, when the crew is released, Dooley hugs Wayne, who was in a different cage during the ordeal. Dooley journeys to Ocracoke Island with the rest of the crew so that Flint can reclaim the pirate fleet. He watches as Flint nearly dies at Teach's hand, but Vane intervenes at the last minute. The crew then sails back to the Maroon island. After briefing the Queen of the situation, the Walrus sails to Nassau to recruit allies and retrieve a cache of weapons. He goes with Silver, Billy, Joji and others into the tavern. Dooley stands behind a seated patron while Silver makes his speech about Flint's return. Dufresne then emerges and challenges Silver, calling him an invalid. Silver then strikes Dufresne to the ground with a tankard and then stomps Dufresne's head in with his prosthetic. The terrified patron attempts to flee but Dooley forces him back into his seat and puts a pistol to his head. After Silver's closing remarks, the group rendezvous with Madi, who was retrieving the weapons from her father's allies. After they get back to the ship, Dooley reenacts Silver's killing of Dufresne for the crew, stomping his foot against the deck in imitation. While Flint led a contingent to rescue Jack Rackham and retrievethe gems, Dooley remained on board. Dooley later brought Dobbs's attack of one of the Maroon Islanders to the attention of Quartermaster John Silver. Under Silver's instructions, he "corrected" this transgression with the aid of his men. He acted as Flint's second in command of the ground forces and survived at the battle on Maroon Island at the end of Season 3. Season Four Dooley was at the bow of the Walrus when it was grounded by the sunken hulks Rogers had placed in the bay. He then took cover while the ship was pummeled by cannonfire. After Flint gave the order to abandon ship, he made it into one of the longboats. When Rogers' sloops began firing at the fleeing boats, Dooley returned fire with a musket. Dooley made it to the fallback position on the eastern shore, where the survivors of the invasion were met by Billy and his men. They then proceeded to Miranda Barlow's former home, which had been fortified by the pirates. Dooley fought at the Underhill plantation. However, they were unable to complete their conquest without damaging the alliance with the slave communities of the island. The slaveowners had dispersed the slave families throughout the estates in case any of them fell to the pirates. If the slaves aided the pirates or by inaction, allowed them to take an estate, their kin would suffer in retribution. Flint attempts to lead the pirate army away but Billy defies him, leading to standoff between the two. Dooley takes Flint's side and fights Billy's men, before retreating when the militia arrives. Dooley retreats to an abandoned house with Flint, Madi and small group of Maroons and pirates. Flint and Madi remain steadfast in their plan to retake Nassau, despite Obi's objections. After Madi learns from Eme that Silver is alive and in the Wrecks. Silver and Israel Hands are almost captured by three redcoats before Dooley, Flint and Joji slit the soldier's throats. They then return to the abandoned house where Silver reunites with Madi. Flint and Silver then lead the group of roughly a dozen pirates and Maroons into Nassau. They arrive at the square where Berringer is hanging pirates. The group is outnumbered, but their numbers are greatly increased by the arrival of Madi and Kofi with the townspeople. Now it is the redcoats that are outnumbered. The two sides exchange fire before engaging in a brutal melee. Berringer neary flanks them by placing troops with muskets on nearby roofs but Billy and his men arrive and take them out. The redcoaats are soon overwhelmed and Berringer is killed by Hands. Dooley makes his way through the chaotic rioting of Nassau into the governor's mansion, where the pirate leaders are assembled. He brings word that the governor's council, led by Eleanor Guthrie, have barricaded themselves in the fort with several dozen soldiers. They also have an offer: twenty prisoners captured in the invasion in exchange for Max. Dooley voices his opinion that it is a good trade, as twenty men following orders would make a large difference brining Nassau back under control. Silver then asks where Billy is, Dooley replies that he saw Billy and his men down by the beach, and assumed they were keeping their distance. Dooley announces Billy's arrival at the mansion. He watches as Flint, Silver and Madi scold Billy for his actions at the Underhill estate. After Flint offers himself for the fort, Dooley and Joji stand with Silver at the spot where it's to take place. Billy thinks that he and Silver are double crossing Flint, with Billy being the one who gets to kill him. But Jacob Garrett reveals this to Billy out of loyalty. Jacob then rebukes the pirates for abandoning Billy for Silver even though Billy created Silver. Silver then sends out Israel Hands and Dooley watches as Hands kills Garrett and wounds Billy. After the Spanish fleet is spotted, Dooley informs Featherstone that there are twelve ships total, eight of them being warships. Featherstone tells him that he is taking the Walrus and Dooley goes to tell Silver at the Underhill Estate. Silver decides to wait out the invasion in the fortified plantation, rather than risk being caught disorganized out in the open by the Spanish. While the pirates fend off the Spanish from behind the walls, Silver notices something, He asks Dooley how many men are watching the southern end of the cane fields and Dooley says four. They are then attacked by mounted Spanish lancers. Dooley attacks them, but the pirates cannot fight two fronts, and Hands sounds the retreat into the barn. The pirates hold the Spanish back but are surrounded. The Spanish then advance with horsemen with torches to try and burn the pirates out. Before they can succeed, the Spanish are attacked from behind by the slaves led by Julius. Silver then leads the pirates out to join in the fight, and Dooley fights the Spanish soldiers, driving them away. Flint arrives with Obi and three redcoats, bringing word of Madi's death. Silver then falls apart and Flint orders a retreat to the Walrus. Dooley says that they now have a better chance of defeating the Spanish but Flint points out that the Spanish will return with greater numbers, and the first time cost the pirates half their number. Dooley then goes to the Walrus with rest of the pirates and slaves. He arrives at the Maroon Camp and sees that pirates and Maroons from all over have journeyed there. After Rogers demands the Urca gems as ransom for Madi, the Walrus sails back to Nassau. Flint sends Kofi and some men on a recon mission in the dead of night. The next day, Rogers is waiting for them on the Eurydice, having slipped behind them during the night. Dooley then spots the men from Kofi's mission on her rail, along with Madi. Rogers then executes the men one by one prompting Silver to order the cache be brought up. Rogers stops before executing Madi after seeing the cache, and sets sail towards Skeleton Island, the Walrus in tow. At Skeleton Island, Flint privately talks to Dooley in the galley. Flint tells him the story of the island, how Avery found an ancient Spanish ship there and the crew had eaten each other alive. He explains that Billy chose the location to put everyone out of balance. Flint then tells Dooley that he fears that Silver's rationality has been compromised, and now he is in need of a new partner. Flint and Dooley then cut the throat of the sentry guarding the chest and prepare to jump out a porthole. Unbeknownst to them, the senty is still alive, he discreetly attempts to raise his pistol at them and shoot them but the sentry is suddenly killed by Israel Hands. Hands says he knew this would happen but Silver wouldn't listen, so to drive the lesson home, he lets Flint and Dooley abscond with the chest. Silver sends Hands, Joji, Adams, Colin and two others to hunt the two, retrieve the chest, and kill Flint. Flint and Dooley go in different directions in order to separate the group, allowing Flint to kill three of their pursuers. They then get the cache from a place they hid before they had split off and trek through the jungle. Dooley offers to kill Silver if it is required, but Flint says once Madi is safe, Silver wills see reason again. They are confronted by Joji and another pirate. Dooley rushes Joji while Flint confronts the other pirate. Dooley fights furiously, but Joji is of superior skill. Joji is able to knock Dooley to the ground and pin his sword hand to ground with a knife. Flint kills the other pirate and engages Joji, barely survivng himself. Dooley and Flint then proceed to a cave where Dooley binds his wound and buries the cache. A while later, Silver finds Flint after Flint incapacitates Israel Hands. In the final confrontation between Silver and Flint, Flint was still willing to talk things out with him. However, Dooley came up behind Silver with pistol drawn, and without hesitation, Flint instinctively shoots him to save Silver's life. Image Gallery External Links Laudo Liebenberg's rock band "aKING" https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlK6twzBD6TCFsUlqAbp9R09Uxas7fMAEYouTube playlist - https://www.facebook.com/aKINGbandFacebook Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Male Characters Category:Walrus Crew Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Flint Category:Recurring Characters